Interview: Scott Style
by NaleyNaley2312
Summary: Nathan and Haley do an interview together. Just about as cheesy as they come.


Now I know that this is not what everyone wants to see, but I've been having a lot of writer's block lately, and I've been pretty busy... But I've been watching some Dax Shepherd and Kristin Bell interviews today and I thought it would be fun to see what a Naley interview would be like.

xxxx

"We have two very special guests for you all tonight, so give a big round of applause for Nathan and Haley Scott!"

The live audience clapped loudly as Nathan and Haley walked out, hand in hand, waving crowd, a wide grin pinned on both of their faces.

They both headed to the interviewer, Jenn Asher, giving her a brief hug, waving at the crowd once more, before taking a seat next to each other on the sofa.

"Wow, it is so wonderful to have you two here tonight. How are you feeling?" Jenn asked, nodding at them.

Nathan looked down quickly and was met with Haley's eyes. He nodded his head for her to answer, undoing the button on his suit coat.

"We're doing very well," Haley said, resting her hand on Nathan's arm. "If you can't tell, of course."

"You know, I did get that vibe from you as you walked on stage," Jenn said, smiling at Haley. "And may I add, you both look great tonight."

"I'll do almost anything to get Nathan in a blue suit," Haley responded, smiling over at her husband. "Doesn't he look amazing? His eyes pop."

The crowd clapped again, causing Nathan to shift next to her.

"Now, now, I have a big enough ego," Nathan laughed, looking at the audience.

"I don't even need to ask this question, but who are you both wearing?" Jenn asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Brooke Davis," They answered at the same time, glancing at each other.

"That's what I figured," She said, smiling at them. "Well again, you both look fantastic. I give my biggest compliments to Brooke Davis."

"I'm sure she's at home accepting them out loud," Haley said, nodding her head.

"Speaking of Brooke, how is your cafe doing?" Jenn asked her, looking at Haley.

"Oh, it's doing great! I love running Karen's Cafe, and even more, I love running it with my best friend," Haley hummed, dropping her hand from Nathan's arm and leaning forward slightly.

"You're preparing to leave on tour this summer. What happens with the cafe while you're gone?" Jenn questioned her.

"Good question," Haley hummed, looking over at Nathan. "We manage. Brooke is obviously very busy as well. Thankfully, we've hired a great staff, and they're always ready to help out whenever they're needed. And if they for some reason can't, I send Nathan in there, unless he's traveling for work." She laughed, patting his knee lightly.

"Always ready to help," Nathan said sarcastically, before smiling at Haley. "Just kidding, of course. I bring our son along with us," He said, dropping his arm over the back of the sofa.

"Oh, I'm sure he loves that," Jenn laughed, shaking her head.

"As long as he gets paid, he has no complaints until we're in the car, on our way home," Nathan responded, rolling his eyes and chuckling.

"My teenager is the same way," Jenn agreed, leaning towards them slightly. "You two have been married for fifteen years, correct?"

More clapping erupted in the live audience at her comment.

"That's right," Haley said, leaning into Nathan for a moment, before sitting up straight.

"And you have four children?"

"Yep," Haley hummed, smiling brightly at the mention of their kids. "We have James, who is almost fourteen. Lydia, who is seven. Kyler, who is three, and Noah, who just turned one last week."

"Three boys and one girl. How does Lydia feel about that?" Jenn asked, nodding at them.

"You know, when we told her about both Kyler and Noah, she begged us to have a girl like it was our choice," Nathan laughed, brushing his fingertips over Haley's shoulder lightly.

"After Noah, she quickly realized that there were certain perks to being the only girl," Haley added, jokingly rolling her eyes. "All she has to do is bat her eyes at Nathan, and he gives in."

"To be fair, you like to spoil her too," Nathan laughed, shaking his head at Haley.

"I'm not going to deny it," She responded, looking over at him and smiling. "She's developed a new habit within the last couple of weeks, every other day she'll come up to me and say 'Mommy, are you pregnant?' And I'm sure you can guess how much I love that."

"Oh, that's a great one to hear," Jenn said, pulling a face and shaking her head.

"Right? Well, I finally asked her why she keeps asking me that question," Haley said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "She told me that she was asking me because she didn't want us to have another baby because she didn't want a sister."

Nathan laughed, clapping his hands leaning forward. "She knows what she wants. She's a little diva."

"I mean, it was a little cute when I found out the real reason she was asking it," Haley sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "We love our kids, they're a lot of fun."

"And how well do they understand that you two are in the spotlight?" Jenn asked them, crossing her legs.

"Honestly, they don't pay much attention to it," Haley informed her, resting her hand on Nathan's leg. "We're pretty private about them, of course."

"People in Tree Hill are pretty used to us. Jamie is the only one that really notices any difference," Nathan said, nodding his head. "I think Lydia really likes having Julian Baker as a friend though. Every once and awhile he'll come over and ask her input on movies, and it's like the rest of the world doesn't exist. Just her and Julian."

"We actually suspect that she has a little crush on him," Haley laughed, looking up at Nathan and smiling.

"Aw, that's cute," Jenn laughed, smiling at the way Nathan rolled his eyes and shook his head. "She's not going to love being the only girl when she starts to date, now is she?"

"Oh, we do not need to bring that up," Nathan informed her, shaking his head. "Bad hearts run in my family, and a statement like that may give me a hear attack."

Jenn smiled at his reaction, before looking at Haley. "So, Haley, you released a new album about three months ago, correct?"

"Yes, I did," Haley hummed, nodding her head. "Honestly, I think it might be my favorite one so far. I wrote all of the songs so they're pretty personal for me."

"And due to your earlier comments, as if it was even a question, we know that you mention blue eyes and you're talking about your dear husband," Jenn said, gesturing to Nathan.

Haley smiled, look up at Nathan and reaching up to pinch his chin. "Oh, trust me, any time you hear a love song, it's about Nathan."

Nathan smiled, pressing a very quick kiss to her forehead, shifting slightly at the 'aws' that the audience let out.

"Oh, and whenever you hear a song that sounds like she was really mad when she wrote it, those ones are about me too," He added jokingly, grabbing her hand when she smacked his chest.

Jenn laughed, shaking her head. "I'd be surprised to hear that the two of you are ever really mad at each other. You always seem to genuinely enjoy each other's company," She said, smiling at them. "Okay, so it seems that you have picked up a new habit, Nathan... One that you refuse to share with Haley."

"You know, I actually know what you're referring to," Nathan laughed, moving his arm from around Haley's shoulders.

"And she's not too fond of this new thing, is she?"

Nathan shrugged, looking down at Haley, shaking his head. "Did you put her up to this?" He whispered, laughing.

Haley shook her head, patting his leg. "Nope," She responded quietly, laughing. "Now, honey, why don't you tell them what it is?"

"I've recently started going live on Instagram," Nathan laughed, rolling his eyes. "It turns out people think I'm interesting enough and all I do is sit there and answer questions."

"The other day I tried to get in on it, okay? And as soon as I walk into the room, he gets this sad puppy look in his eyes and just says 'Babe, I'm live...' And I just stared at him for a moment, before giving in and leaving because he's too cute for me to argue with," Haley said, rubbing Nathan's back.

"It's my thing, Hales," He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Honey, I'm not sure you can call it your thing when millions of other people did it before you," She responded, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Agree to disagree," He said, shaking his head and leaning back against the couch.

"Don't make me separate you two," Jenn fake warned, unable to stop the smile from appearing on her face at the playful banter.

Nathan laughed, leaning forward and pressing another very quick kiss to Haley's forehead. "Don't worry, Jenn, we're cool."

"Very sweet," Jenn said, nodding her head. "Okay, now we're going to play a game. It's called Nathan or Haley."

"Maybe a game that I'll be good at," Nathan chuckled, dropping his arm on the couch behind Haley.

Jenn laughed, holding up two paddles. She flipped them back and forth, revealing Nathan's photo on one side, and Haley's photo on the other. "It's pretty self explanatory, I'll ask you some questions and you either answer with Nathan or Haley," She hummed, handing them each a paddle.

"Who's better looking?" Nathan asked, looking towards the audience and holding Haley's face up.

Haley nudged him, her cheeks tinting pink slightly at his compliment, smiling up at him.

"Although that was sweet, why don't you let me ask the questions?" Jenn laughed, smiling at the couple on the couch.

"I can never pass up on the opportunity to simultaneously compliment and embarrass Haley," Nathan laughed, nodding down at his wife.

Haley raised her hand up and pinched his chin lightly, before looking back towards Jenn. "I'll do the best I can to keep him quiet during the game."

Nathan smiled, pulling Haley into his side briefly, squeezing her shoulder before removing his arm from around her. "That's my cue to be quiet."

Jenn laughed, shaking her head. "No, no, please keep it going," She said, smiling the two of them. "I'm sure we'd all love to watch you just joke back and forth all night, but is it alright if we start the game too?"

"Yes, sorry," Haley hummed, her cheeks turning slightly red. "We get very caught up in each other."

"Which is amazing after fifteen years and four kids," Jenn reminded her, laughing. "Anyways, why don't we start with an easy first question... Who is a better dancer?"

Nathan and Haley both looked at each other, each of them raising their eyebrows at the other.

"This is not an easy question, Jenn," Nathan leaned back slightly, laughing and looking over at her.

"Nathan is very graceful on a court, but he's a terrible dancer. I am just so... Clumsy," Haley laughed, shrugging her shoulders, before holding out the side with her own face on it. "But this is still my final answer. He's a really bad dancer."

"My heart," Nathan said, slapping his hand over his chest. He finally turned the paddle to Haley's face as well, nodding his head. "I'd have to agree."

"Good to know, my husband and I will never invite the two of you anywhere that involves dancing," Jenn said, smiling at them and clearing her throat. "Okay, you're trapped on a desert island. Who has the level head?"

They each immediately turned over to the opposite person's face, before looking at each other in confusion.

"There's no way," Haley laughed, reaching over and taking Nathan's from him, flipping it over to his face.

"Oh come on!" Nathan argued, rolling his eyes. "Baby, you'd freak out a first and then we'd be living like royalty once you calmed down. You know everything."

"Nathan, you're kidding me, right? You're quick on your feet and good in a crisis," Haley said, resting her hand on his arm. "It's you."

"You know, I think I'd have to agree with Haley on this one. I think you would take charge quickly and make a plan," Jenn said, nodding her head. "Of course, she'd be around to fix anything that messed up."

"Okay, that's fair," Nathan laughed, smiling over at his wife. "Perfect pair."

"Who would rather go out than stay in?" Jenn asked them, raising her eyebrows.

Nathan and Haley once again looked over at each other, pulling faces as if they were thinking hard.

"See... This is kind of a tricky question," Nathan began, shrugging his shoulders. "I'd rather go out and see a movie, and she'd rather stay in, but she would rather go out to dinner, and I like to stay in..."

"Ah, so you really have to compromise, hm?" Jenn laughed, shaking her head. "I guess that answers that question."

"We cycle through," Haley laughed, slapping Nathan's knee lightly.

Jenn nodded, "My husband and I hardly agree on what to do for date night, so I get it," She laughed, smiling at them. "Alright, who is more likely to eat something that has already been in your toddler's mouth?"

"Oh, we're getting into the real questions here," Nathan laughed, sitting up straighter and resting one elbow on his knee, looking down at the paddle in his hands, knitting his eyebrows together.

Haley held up Nathan's face behind his head, nodding her head and grinning at the audience, before looking over at Jenn.

He finally held up Haley's face after some intense thinking, shrugging his shoulders.

Haley gasped, grabbing the paddle out of his hand once again. "Are you kidding me?"

"Oh, come on, Hales," Nathan laughed, leaning away from her so that he could get a better look at her. "I think we need to set some ground rules, Jenn. She keeps taking my paddle."

Jenn laughed at the banter happening in front of her, shaking her head. "Okay, keep your hands to yourself," She chuckled, winking at Nathan. "Would either of you like to explain your answers?"

"Look- all parents do it, okay?" Nathan laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "We'll leave it there."

Jenn smiled, nodding her head to agree with him. "Alright, we have time for two more questions."

"I'll try not to disagree with Nathan, because right now we've agreed on one of them," Haley laughed, rubbing her hand over Nathan's back.

"Hands to yourself," Nathan responded, sending her a playful smirk, before turning his attention back to Jenn.

"Alright. Here's one that I actually don't think I can guess the answer to," Jenn hummed, tapping her fingers on her knee. "Who has the most shoes?"

Haley looked over at Nathan, who had looked at her as well. She could tell that he was trying to count in his brain how many pairs of shoes he had.

"I actually know this answer for sure," She hummed out, looking back at Jenn. "I counted them last week because I was trying to make room in the closet."

"Oh, great..." Nathan sighed, shaking his head. "I know what that means," He said, turning his face towards Jenn. "It's me."

"Correct," Haley laughed, leaning over and kissing him very briefly, smiling at the 'aw' from the audience. "He has more shoes than I do, but he only wears like five pairs of them."

"Why do you need so many than?" Jenn laughed, raising her eyebrows.

"I wear them!" Nathan argued, shaking his head and dropping his arm around Haley, pulling her into his side.

"Nathan, I can picture every pair of shoes that you've worn for the past two weeks in my head, and you've cycled between three pairs, and the other two get added in when you're scouting," Haley said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Haley," Nathan groaned, looking down at her and sighing.

"I still love you though, baby. That's why I get rid of my shoes and not yours," She laughed, kissing his cheek, leaning into him.

"You two are so sweet," Jenn complimented, nodding her head. "Now, the last question is always a fun one to ask. Who is always right?"

Nathan laughed, shaking his head. "I think you all just witnessed first hand who is always right," He said, rolling his eyes playfully, holding up Haley's face.

"What, no..." She argued flatly, before a teasing smile appeared on her face.

"Ask her about my clothes too, she can go on and on about how I only wear the same colors," Nathan teased, kissing Haley's temple, stroking her shoulder with his fingertips.

"That might be a question for backstage, I get a little heated," Haley joked, letting out a deep breath.

"My husband would argue with me until the end of time on the 'who's always right?' Question. And you know what? I'd make sure to die after him just so I could be right," Jenn laughed, smiling at the them. "Thank you both so much for coming tonight, it was so lovely chatting with you two tonight."

"No, thank you so much for having us," Haley responded, smiling at her.

Jenn smiled at her, before looking at the cameras. "Make sure to go give Haley Scott's new album a listen and keep an eye out for her upcoming tour dates! Let's give these two a big round of applause."

Nathan and Haley both waved at the crowd, standing up when the camera's cut.

"Really, thank you guys for coming," Jenn said, hugging each of them. "Feel free to stop at the snack bar on your way out. Next time you two are in town, my husband and I would love to take you to dinner."

"Sounds like a plan," Haley responded, interlocking her fingers with Nathan's waving at the audience once again.

"Bye, Jenn," Nathan hummed, nodding at her, before smiling over at the crowd.

Haley turned to him, raising her eyebrows and glancing over at the audience once again.

"What do you say we go take some photos, raid the snack bar, then call my mom to see if any of the kids are awake?" Nathan suggested, nodding down at her.

Haley laughed, grinning up at him and kissing him briefly.

"I'd say that I've never loved you more in my life."


End file.
